Draw Me
by Genevieve Stoneburner
Summary: Clarissa Graymark is an Art History major who had a project that requires a male model and her room mate knows the perfect person, her brother Jace. From their first meeting Clarissa feels a connection to the boy with the angel face. Will it turn into love or will it end in heartbreak?
1. First Meeting

AN: My fist attempt at a TMI fic so please let me know if you'd like me to keep it going.

I let my pencil glide across the page, the ebb and flow of thick curves and delicate lines create characters that are almost Oriental in nature.

"Those are quite beautiful Clarissa." I look up and I swear from a single beat my heart skips and then stops before restarting.

"Thanks." The word that a great deal of concentration to produce and it sounds small and strained.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't intend to. Isabella said that you can become very absorbed in your work." He says her name with an affection that a brother might use.

"You must be Jace." I feel silly for asking but I see nothing of her in him or him in her.

Don't be stupid Clary maybe he's adopted.

I had met Alec with his straight black hair and icy blue eyes just like his sister's. She had said she had two other brothers Jace who was older and Max who was younger.

He looks at me thoughtfully for a moment before a smirk comes to his face. "Oh Izzy's been a nasty girl again. I'm going to have to set her straight. Let me guess you told you nothing at all about me? I'm I right Clarissa?"

"She didn't tell me anything but I've met Alec so I didn't ask I just assumed that you'd be...darker." I feel the blush warm my face and I can only hope that my freckles hide some of it.

"Well she told me so much about you. She said you where small, delicate features, long red hair, freckles and pale skin. You're simply beautiful Clarissa, she forget to mention that to me."

He sits in the chair across from me and I take a moment to study his face and my fingers itch to draw every perfect angle and curve.

"I'm not..." I say as I let my eyes fall back to my sketch pad. His fingers slide along the curve of my jaw until they reach my chin and pull it up to look at him, emerald green to tawny gold.

"You are more than simply beautiful Clarissa. It is you who is the angel not me. So never doubt the beauty of your soul because it shines in your eyes and I want you to smile for me."

I do as he asks and I see a spark in his eyes that sends a shiver down my spine. His touch is like fire and I feel lightheaded. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Coffee, black, no milk, with a lot of sugar." I say and see him raise an eyebrow.

"You're sweet enough," he moves his fingers and traces the line of my bottom lip. "without the sugar but I'll be right back. Don't run away."

When he walks away I watch his long, lean, graceful strides like a lion stalking its pray.

He returns with two cups of coffee, one dark the other almost the same color as his eyes. "I hope I got it right." I take a sip and I let a little moan escape around the rim of the cup and my cheeks flush a bright red.

"It's perfect." I say with a smile that he quickly returns.

"So Izzy told me you need a model for a project so my question is do you want me clothed or naked. I'm willing to do both for you Clarissa."

I swallow a too hot sip of coffee as my mind creates images of what could be under the white dress shirt and pale gold sweater.

I almost jump when I feel his warm breath on the skin of my face. His lips hover at my ear and a curl of his hair tickles the tip of my nose.

"Don't let the angel's face fool you, my sweet Clarissa. When you peel off the layers of clothes the angel gives itself over the more devilish desires."

I hear a sound, a small strangled sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan escape my lips.

"We should be going, we have class soon. I look forward to seeing you again very soon."

He guides me to my feet and before I can think he has an arm wrapped firmly around my waist and my body is pulled flush against his.

I feel strong muscles like steel wrapped in silk and his whole body radiates warmth. "You are so very beautiful Clarissa."

With those words his lips brush against mine and I feel myself melt under the smolder of his eyes and touch. The kiss starts off gentle and I moan when his tongue runs along my bottom lip, this gives him the opening he needs and he deepens the kiss.

Our tongues seem at war and Jace is the obvious victor but I don't care. I let my fingers twist into his curls and I moan because they feel like silk under my touch.

I could continue kissing him forever lost in the smell of soap and smoke with a hint of a coppery metallic tang.

I hear a man clear his throat loudly and I try to pull away from Jace but he keeps me in the circle of his arms. "You two might want to take that somewhere else." He says but his voice only sounds slightly annoyed.

"Forgive me sir but honestly if you had a girlfriend as beautiful as my Clarissa would you be able to not kiss her goodbye before class?" Jace's words make me blush and I hope it comes off as embarrassment and not mortification.

"I'll text you later beautiful." He give me a quick kiss on the cheek and dashes out of the door. Leaving me holding my hand to my cheek, the flesh still warm from Jace's lips.


	2. Feeling of Connection

My first class is a daze. I usually enjoy the professor's lectures but today my mind seems to tunes out his voice,

making it a dull droning sound that doean't sway me from my thoughts of Jace Lightwood's angels face and his lips that kissed me with a searing mix of emotions.

I feel my phone hum and this breaks me from my thoughts.

"I hope I didn't scare you off. You're just too beautiful not to kiss Clarissa."

I smile and type a quick reply.

"It didn't scare me but do you kiss every girl you think is beautiful?"

I feel an uneasy knot form in my stomach. Maybe the kiss meant nothing to him, maybe he does go around kissing pretty girls left and right.

"No Clarissa only you. I feel like I've known you forever. Kissing you felt like breathing to me. I didn't want to let you go. I hope I'm not being too forward."

So he felt something too, my heart rate jump at the idea that I could have any kind of effect on someone as beautiful as Jace Lightwood.

"I felt something too. I didn't want to stop kissing you. Maybe we can do it again soon?'

Now who's being forward Graymark. I roll my eyes and hold my breath.

"We could continue our kiss in a more private location, my place tonight at 6? Is that something you'd desire Clarissa?"

Oh God. His place? Alone? Shit!

"Tonight sounds great, but please call me Clary."

Yeah you haven't had a date in two years Clary not since Simon left you for Maia. So yeah it's a great idea to just jump into bed with Isabelle's smoking hot brother. Wait, how did we go from kissing to sex?

"Clarissa. I love the effect that name has on me. Will you allow me to call you that? Please?"

What? My name effects him? The only person who calls me that is my mom, she'll love him.

"Because you asked so nicely .My mom will love you."

Shit! Why did I send that? I really want to die now. The phone buzzes and I hold my breath.

"I'd love to meet her and your stepfather. When you're ready for that, of course."

Luke. What will he think of Jace? He hated Simon for awhile after we broke up even though it was a mutual split. I respond to Jace's message and sigh.

"You called me your girlfriend. Was that just to excuse the kiss to the manager?" I wait, my hands tingle and I can feel sweat beading on my palms. Calm down Clary.

"Clarissa, I kissed you because I wanted to. I would be insane not to want someone like you. Your true beauty comes from the deepest parts of your soul and shines in those beautiful emerald eyes. I hope to call you my girlfriend someday."

Holy shit! Well my mind is now completely blown.

"Can we talk about this more tonight?"

If I'm still alive at the end of the day. If my heart doesn't just stop beating.

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms tonight, to kiss you again, feel you in my arms. I have assembly soon, off to practice. Be a good girl, back to class with you Clarissa."

Practice? Then it hits me. Isabelle said they all had to learn piano growing up so naturally Jace would be a music major. I send one last text.

"Play for me tonight?"

I slip my phone back into my bag and turn my focus back to the professor who is still going on about Monet.

During my lunch break I pull my phone from my bag and there is a video message from Jace, I find myself smiling as I pull out my earphones. I play the message and my jaw drops. Joy of Man's Desiring with a chilling flourish of added notes. I'm stunned to silence.

The song ends and Jace turns toward the camera and smiles. "Izzy said it was your favorite, I can't wait for tonight Clarissa." He blows me a kiss and the video ends.

My name said in that manner sends chills of excitement down my spine. I listen to it again and again before I respond.

"That was amazing. Can't wait for more tonight."

"I know a great place to get Chinese takeout. Isabelle told me what you like. I'll order that unless you want something else."

"No the usual is fine. I have to study now so I'll see you tonight."

My face flushes with heat at the thought of Isabelle and Jace talking about me. I wonder what she's told him

"One last thing Clarissa, don't get dolled up. I want you to be very comfortable tonight."


	3. Shared Pains

I smile and pull my hair up into a pony tail. I dress in a moss green long sleeve shirt with a scoop neck that Isabelle insisted I wear cause it makes my almost nonexistent boobs look fantastic. I pair it with black jeans and boots. I throw on some eyeliner and clear gloss and head out.

I arrive 15 minutes before 6. I find apartment 401 A and knock on the door. The man who answers is not Jace or Alec and for a moment I wonder if I got the number wrong.

He's dressed in a silk Kimono of midnight blue and black pants. His hair is jet black and spiked with blue glitter, as are his eyelids and lips.

"So this is the beautiful Clarissa. Come right in love." He says with a smile.

"You must be Alec's boyfriend."

He takes my hand and places a kiss to the back of it. "I'm Magnus Bane and it's a pleasure to meet Jace's lovely lady. He best treat you well or I'll steal you away."

I don't know what to say and thankful Alec comes into the room and saves me from having to answer him.

"Hey Clary it's nice to see you again. Don't let Magnus scare you off, he's mostly harmless." Alec says with a sly smile that make Magnus smirk.

"Come Alexander let's leave Clarissa and Jace to there own devices for the evening."

I feel my cheeks turn a bright scarlet as they quickly exit the apartment. I wonder where Jace is but I hear a door shut and a moment later

I watch as he walks toward me with his lean and deadly lion's grace. I swallow hand because I feel like pray trapped in the sights of a killer.

His eyes rake over me and I see a flicker of something wild in his golden eyes. His arm reaches out and wraps around my waist and pulls me against him. Again I smell the scent of soap, and smoke, and copper.

His hair is unruly as always. He wear a white tee shirt and dark jean that sit low on his hips, his feet are bare. I see why he said not to get dolled up.

"Clarissa." My name sounds beautiful as it falls from his lips like a whispered prayer. I moan and he pulls me closer.

"You look beautiful. I hope you're hungry." These words send a jolt of electricity through every nerve ending in my body."You smell delicious like grapefruit and honey."

I rise up on my tip toes and press my lips to his. The kiss is like the one in the coffee shop, a slow and gentle tangle of tongues. One arm around my waist the other fist into my hair, my body trap against his.

I let my fingers twist into his satin and silk curls as his leg gently slips between mine and creating a friction that makes me twist harder at his curls. He growls and breaks the contact of our lips.

"I'm sorry Jace. I got caught up..." He smiles and it's that devilish smile from the coffee shop.

"I told you that the devil lived among the angels Clarissa and right now I desire so many wicked things and all of them include you."

"Like what?" I ask but I'm almost afraid of what his answer will be. He smile that smile again and I feel myself growing wet with a desire to go along with whatever be suggests if it means having his lips and hands on me again.

"Shall we go get some dinner?" I nod and he pulls me back into the circle of his arms and his lips hover at my ear. "Or we can continue what we where doing if you'd prefer that Clarissa."

I respond by returning my arms to his hair and his lips crush to mine. This kiss is filled with a fierce hunger that threaten to burn me to ashes. When we part I'm breathless and shaking.

"Did I hurt you?" His eyes hold a fear that makes me melt.

"No I just didn't eat much at lunch and I'm feeling dizzy." I say as I keep my arms around his neck. He pulls my arms free and leads me over to the couch and sits me down. "Do you want to wait here and let me go or do you think you could walk?"

"I'll go...just give me a minute." He smiles and sits next to me before pulling me back into his arms. The warmth of his body turn the dizziness into lightheartedness.

"Ok let's go." I say with a smile and he stands taking me with him.

The Chinese place is three blocks for the apartment and Jace keeps his arm around my waist the whole time. "I'm fine Jace you, I won't fall I promise."

"Maybe I simply want to be selfish Clarissa and not let go of you." He snickers and I lean into his warmth. "Will you allow me that pleasure?"

The way he stresses that last word makes me feel weak but I somehow remain standing and nod my head. He kisses the crown and we keep walking.

The place is small but the smell of it makes my stomach growl. Jace greets the man behind the counter before he gives our order. "Do you speak Chinese Jace?"

"Enough to order for everyone and a few pleasantries." He give me a light squeeze as the man returns with our order.

We settle down on the floor in the livingroom with our plates on the coffee table and the food is as the place Luke likes to go.

"So what should I know about you that I don't already know?" I ask and see a sideways smile come to his face.

"What do you know about me Clarissa? What awful lies has Izzy told you?"

"She didn't say anything bad in fact she didn't say anything really. I told her I needed a male model and she said that she didn't want me to get some creep and that she had a brother who would be perfect for me." I pause for a minute and curse under my breath. "She set me up."

I hear Jace laugh and I look over at him. "In a way she did but she's been talking about you to me for months now. She just wanted to wait for the perfect time..but that's Isabelle." I sigh and he laughs again. "I can see myself being very happy with you Clarissa. I'm glad Isabelle waited the way she did. I just wish she hadn't kept you in the dark. What do you want to know?"

"Everything you want to tell me."

"My father and mother where friends with with the Lightwood's, they went to school together. My father died in a car crash, my mother and Maryse where both 5 months along Maryse was pregnant with Isabelle, Alec was 2. My mother became very depressed and she went into early labour at 32 weeks, she died from a blood clot shortly after my birth. Maryse and Robert went to court to court and got custody, it was my mother's wish for me. So Izzy and I are like twins in a way." He has a slightly sad look on his face and I reach over and brush my hand along his cheek. He wraps his fingers around my wrist and guides my palm to his lips. "Don't feel sorry for me Clarissa, I had a very happy childhood with people who love me. Do you have any siblings?"

"No...I had a brother Jonathan Christopher, he would have been a year older than me. There was a fire, my father and brother both died and my mom was a few months along with me, if it wasn't for Luke I don't know what my mother would have done. They got married when I was 5, it was my birthday wish that year. I don't know why they never had kids of there own but he loves me like I'm his."

He pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around me. I feel his lips on the skin of my shoulder and I let my head fall to the side to give him access to my neck. I moan and I feel him snicker against my skin.

"You are so hard to resist Clarissa. I want to know every part of you and I want you to see every part of me not just for your project. I want to bring you pleasure, I want to take away your pain. Will you let me do that? Will you be mine Clarissa?" I nod my head yes because I don't trust myself to form words, I twist my head so that I can brush my lips to his and he kisses me with that force that makes the hunger build in me.


End file.
